vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanine
|-|Growlithe= Summary Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is beige, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears with beige interiors. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. In particular, it has been known to fight with Rockruff over territory. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. It has a long history with people, as its bones have been found in Stone Age ruins. In the wild, Growlithe can be commonly found in grassy plains. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, as seen in the anime. |-|Shiny Growlithe= Summary Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is beige, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears with beige interiors. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. In particular, it has been known to fight with Rockruff over territory. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. It has a long history with people, as its bones have been found in Stone Age ruins. In the wild, Growlithe can be commonly found in grassy plains. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, as seen in the anime. |-|Arcanine= Summary Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad. Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles (10,000 kilometers) in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Additionally, the move Extreme Speed was its signature move in the past. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body. Arcanine lives on prairies, and Pokémon Snap has also shown it living in active volcanoes. In the anime, it was shown that it stashes food in its mane and carries it to its nest for its young. |-|Shiny Arcanine= Summary Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad. Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles (10,000 kilometers) in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Additionally, the move Extreme Speed was its signature move in the past. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body. Arcanine lives on prairies, and Pokémon Snap has also shown it living in active volcanoes. In the anime, it was shown that it stashes food in its mane and carries it to its nest for its young. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At Least 7-A Name: Vulpix | Arcanine Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (75% Male, 25% Female) Age: Varies Classification: Puppy Pokémon, Gen 1 Pokémon, Fire Type Pokémon | Legendary Pokémon, Gen 1 Pokémon, Fire Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make himself typeless), Forcefields that prevent status ailments, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction (can hit intangible beings), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation through Sound Manipulation (its bark has so much majesty that it makes those who hear it grovel before it) and Enhanced Senses (Growlithe's sense of smell can determine emotions of other living beings), Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Fear Inducement (Via Intimidate + Intimidator), and Fire Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Dynamax, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magic, Plant Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | All of the previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm it. Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Final-Stage Pokémon, such as Abomasnow and Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic '(Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class M (Comparable to Primeape) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from others of its species) Stamina: High (Can run for a full 24 hours) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Rawst Berry | Rawst Berry, Gold Leaf, Leftovers (Passively recovers Arcanine's vitality), Charcoal (Fire type moves are 20% more strong) Intelligence: High (Stated to be clever for a pokémon, capable to engage pokémon stronger than it) Weaknesses: Water, Ground, and Rock type attacks. Strong, unpleasant smells can disable its olfactory sense for brief periods of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Intimidate:' Lowers the opponents' physical attack. *'Flash Fire:' Powers up Fire-type moves if hit by one. *'Justified (Hidden):' Raises physical attack stats when hit by a Dark-type move. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Bite:' Growlithe bites down the opponent with its sharp fangs imbued with dark energy. It may flinch the target. *'Roar:' Growlithe unleashes a terrifying roar that causes it's foe to flee. *'Ember:' Growlithe fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the target. *'Leer:' Growlithe gives an intimidating leer with sharp eyes at the opponent to diminish morale and incite fear. *'Odor Sleuth:' Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Helping Hand: '''Growlithe lays one of its front paws on the target, and it and the target become covered in a multicolored aura, powering up the target's moves. *'Flame Wheel:' Growlithe jumps into the air and releases a red-orange flame from its mouth while somersaulting, rolling into the opponent. It may burn the target. *'Reversal:' Growlithe uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Fire Fang:' Growlithe's mouth becomes surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the opponent. It may burn and/or flinch the target. *'Take Down:' Growlithe charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Growlithe then charges into the opponent. Growlithe receives 25% of the damage done. *'Flame Burst: Growlithe fires a fireball from its mouth at the targeted opponent. After the strike, small embers hit the adjacent teammate of the opponent. *'''Agility: Growlithe relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Retaliate:' Growlithe gets revenge for a fainted ally. If an ally fainted in the previous turn, this move's power is increased. *'Flamethrower:' Growlithe breathes a stream of concentrated fire at its opponent, it may burn the opponent. *'Crunch:' Growlithe crunches down on the opponent with dark energy. It has a chance to lower the defense of the opponent. *'Heat Wave: '''Growlithe attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing enemy. This may also leave those enemies with a burn. *'Outrage:' Growlithe rampages and attacks for two to three turns. Growlithe then becomes confused. *'Flare Blitz:' Growlithe's body becomes surrounded by fire and it shoots at the opponent like a missile, slamming into it with great force, receiving recoil damage equal to 1/3 of the damage done to the target, it may burn the target. *'Play Rough:' Growlithe plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. *'Thunder Fang:' Exclusive to Arcanine. Arcanine's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Arcanine then bites down on the opponent. It may paralyze and/or flinch the target. *'Extreme Speed:' Exclusive to Arcanine. Arcanine blitzes the opponent with the fastest attack any Pokémon can learn. In ''Pokken Tournament, it has Counter properties. |-|Egg Moves= *'Body Slam:' Growlithe leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Burn Up:' To inflict massive damage, Growlithe burns itself out. After using this move, Growlithe will no longer be Fire type. *'Close Combat:' Growlithe rushes the opponent with no regards to defense. It does massive damage, but lowers defense and special defense in the process. *'Covet: '''Growlithe endearingly approaches the target, then steals the target's held item. *'Double-Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages Growlithe quite a lot in recoil. *'Double Kick:' Growlithe kicks with both of its feet in rapid succession of each other. *'Fire Spin:' Growlithe releases a spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, trapping the foe on a vortex of fire. *'Howl:' Growlithe howls, which somehow raises its attack. *'Iron Tail:' Growlithe's tail glows white and it hits the opponent with it. *'Morning Sun:' Growlithe restores its own HP using the energy of the sun. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Thrash:' Growlithe wildly lashes out at a designated target with physical blows, while rendered too frenzied to use any other techniques at the same time. After 2-5 minutes of rampaging, Growlithe will generally experience severe disorientation and confusion. *'Safeguard: Growlithe sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= All of this moves can only be learned by Arcanine *'''Fire Blast: Arcanine releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the opponent. *'Wild Charge:' Arcanine runs at the opponent. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles the opponent. Arcanine receives 25% of the damage done. *'Bulldoze:' Arcanine strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit. *'Snarl:' Arcanine yells as if it's ranting about something, which lowers the Sp. Atk stat of the enemy. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Endure:' Growlithe braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Charm:' Growlithe gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their attack significantly. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Growlithe will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Growlithe knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Growlithe, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Growlithe's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Growlithe's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Growlithe has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items.. *'Nonsleeper:' Growlithe resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Growlithe becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Growlithe misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Growlithe becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Growlithe takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Growlithe. As an effect of the Counter status, Growlithe's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Growlithe's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Growlithe is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Growlithe receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Growlithe may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Growlithe can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Growlithe can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Growlithe pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Growlithe | Arcanine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Species Category:Speedsters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dynamax Users